Best Thing Since Sliced Bread
by ProfileAccountDeleted
Summary: ON HIATUS. I do apologise, I swore I would never do this, but it's unavoidable until my laptop is back up and running to play the DVD. I don't own the books so now this must be put on hold. I am so incredibly sorry.


**Title: Best Thing Since Sliced Bread**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jess Littlesea, nearly sixteen years old and doesn't let anyone forget it. Colin Littlesea, thirteen years old and thinks his sister is the best thing since sliced bread. Oh, and don't forget Brady reckons she's just about the coolest person to ever walk the face of the Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any known affiliations. I do own Jess Littlesea. Colin and parents are property of Stephanie Meyer, I did not make them up. This plot follows from Eclipse onwards and only when Breaking Dawn is obviously over, will the plot become mine.**

* * *

"We have bad news Sam!" Sam looked up as Brady came rocketing into the kitchen, followed closely by Colin. "Like, really bad." Sam stiffened and sniffed the air but Colin shook his head.

"No, not leech bad, it's worse." He said, eyes wide before Brady pushed in front of him.

"His mom's called in backup." Colin pushed Brady's face away. "She says it's someone I **HAVE** to listen to." Sam frowned and held a hand up as the two boys continued to throw random sentences at him.

"Hold it!" The two froze, in the middle of pushing each other over, and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose before putting both hands on the table. "Calm down. Colin, what's your mother doing?" Colin took a deep breath and unconsciously straightened up.

"Apparently, mom and dad are sick of me sneaking out, skipping school, sleeping in school and basically hanging out with you guys." He began. "Uh, dad agreed with her and they sat me down basically told me that, since they seemingly couldn't get through to me-this is all their words by the way-they're gonna call in backup." Brady nodded.

"Yeah and it's gonna be someone he absolutely **HAS** to listen to, and they said it will probably apply to me as well." He chipped in. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Look, if it's your parents then I can't do anything about it." He explained. "Best you can do is listen to them and at least try and adhere to some of the rules laid down by the backup, whoever it is." The boys broke out into immediate argument before simultaneously glaring at Sam and sprinting back out the door.

* * *

I could hear Colin from the driveway, he wasn't hard to miss.

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" He roared and I heard dad yell something back before I cautiously knocked on the front door. "YOU GET THE DAMN DOOR!" Okay, so maybe mom was right on a few things, namely Colin's been acting up. The door opened and I heard Colin, or what I assumed to be Colin, growl loudly before pushing past dad and moving into the living room. Colin sat in the cough, head down and hands fisted, while another kid crouched in front of him.

"You need to calm yourself mister, you're thirteen and you should act like it!" I snapped. "Mom, you and dad should have a break, go to lunch or something in Forks." They nodded and left in a matter of minutes, and I stood there the whole time, scowling at Colin with my arms crossed. As soon as the door shut, Colin leapt up. "Don't even think about it mister, you park your ass right back down on that couch!" I hissed, tipping my cap back as I moved forward.

"What the hell kind of backup are you?" Colin's friend asked, standing in front of him, matching me glare for glare.

"Dude, Brady do not go there." Colin muttered, sitting back down. "Seriously dude, back off. You won't win."

"Damn right he won't win." I snapped. "I get a call from mom and dad at ten at night, asking me to up and leave New York, because my baby brother is acting up. I honestly thought they were joking, which is completely crazy considering it's our parents, and then I walk up the door to hear you exploding! What the hell is wrong with you?" Colin gritted his teeth and a low growl escaped Brady.

"Shut up." I said before taking a seat in front of them. "Right, now here are my rules, which you will follow. When you sneak out-yes when not if-you will inform me about it so I can supply an alibi to mom and dad. I don't know what to do about you having to leave school yet but I can also try and convince mom about you hanging out with what's-his-face Uley." Brady stared, gobsmacked, while Colin grinned.

"Knew you would." He said, fist-bumping me. Brady blinked before punching Colin in the shoulder.

"Dude, your sister is like the best thing ever." He exclaimed and I laughed before moving to turn on the TV.

"Right, so we are in agreement?" I asked as Colin set up the Xbox. "Mom and dad think I'm cleaning you two up and you sometimes cut back on your midnight escapades and the skipping school?" The two boys nodded and promptly set about beating the crap out of me at Mario Kart.

* * *

"So? Is he going to stop?" Mom was hunched over a cup of hot chocolate and dad was leaning against the counter. I shrugged and shoved another spoonful of cereal down my throat.

"Not right away mom, this is his way of rebellion." I explained. "Remember when I got my thirds done? And you chucked a spaz 'cause you'd said no. That was basically my rebellion, this is his." She nodded and stared into her cup, biting her lip. I stood up and dropped my bowl in the sink before kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll keep talking and maybe distract him. I mean, he's on vacation soon right?" I asked, pausing at the door. Dad nodded.

"Yeah, two weeks starting on Friday." I nodded and headed to Colin's room, knocking on the door.

"Yo, budge over sunshine." I said, pushing the half asleep boy to one side. "You gotta share with me." He grumbled something under his breath and rolled over, snuggling into my side like he used to when we were little.

"Mum says I have to stay with you whenever you're not at school, by the way." I whispered. He snuffled and just burrowed his head into my neck before falling asleep.


End file.
